1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a cycloalkanol and/or a cycloalkanone by oxidizing a cycloalkane with an oxygen-containing gas.
2. Related Art
For the production of a cycloalkanol and/or a cycloalkanone by oxidizing a cycloalkane with an oxygen-containing gas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,363 discloses a process for supplying the oxygen-containing gas to a reaction system through a nozzle; Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. H09-202742 discloses a process for supplying the oxygen-containing gas to a reaction system through a gas introducing tube; and Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 2002-249451 discloses a process for supplying the oxygen-containing gas to a reaction system through a filter which is attached to an end of a gas introducing tube.